


A Kiss And She's Mine Again

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Bonnie reminisces about her kiss with Annalise. Will she ever have her again?





	A Kiss And She's Mine Again

She had her once. A kiss no one knew about. It was a few months after Annalise had made her one of her interns. In that moment she had Annalise. The real Annalise; the one before all of the bullshit happened in her life. Bonnie was the one who really had her then, despite Sam.

  
Then came Nate. Bonnie saw him come and go from the house more and more frequently. She remained loyal to Annalise, of course. What else could she do? She just waited patiently.

  
Next was Eve. She had been there long before Bonnie, but she had blown back into Annalise's life like a wave of nostalgia. She couldn't blame Annalise for that. But she did, just a little.

  
So, she strayed as an act of revenge. First with Asher. She almost grew to really like the boy, but her loyalty to Annalise caused her to call it off. Then there was her latest thing with Frank. Regardless of them her loyalty was still 100% to Annalise.

  
Just last night she took care of her when she came over. She helped her when she fell off the wagon and she swore off any further revenge. She shouldn't have done what she did. She knew that when she tucked Annalise into her bed. Annalise had said, "Don't leave me." Bonnie knew she never would.  


Then, finally, Annalise kissed her, so many years after the first. After all this time she still had Annalise. When Annalise released her from the kiss, Bonnie left but promised to return in a moment. When she shut the door behind her she sighed. She wouldn't say it in front of Annalise, but she spoke her fear to herself as if she was speaking it to Annalise. "I thought I lost you."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests.


End file.
